Chanyeol And His Imagination
by baekyeolfuck
Summary: Chanyeol yang sangat suka melamun. Hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana dunia nyata atau dunia khayalan. Tetapi, apa yang sebenarnya ia khayalkan?
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Sexy Imagination

Author : baekyeolsht

Cast : Baekyeol etc

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Chanyeol hanya bisa menyeringai sambil menatap kearah pacarnya—Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah telanjang sambil memainkan penis mungilnya yang sudah menegang.

"Enghhh~ Chanyeollie.. Touch me~ Ahh ahhh~!" Baekhyun mulai memilin nipple kanannya dengan tangan kirinya tampa menghentikkan gerakan tangan kanannya yang terus mengocok cepat penisnya.

"Kau nakal, slut. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyentuh dirimu sendiri, hm? Kemari, jalang." Chanyeol tidak memindahkan pandangan matanya kearah lain— masih menatap kearah Baekhyun-nya yang sangat menggoda itu.

Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan menggoda, jangan lupakan penisnya yang bergesekkan dengan paha dalamnya karena ia berjalan dengan gerakan menyilang.

"Emmh~ Chanyeol. Please fuck me hard. I want your big cock inside my slutty asshole. Engh~"

"Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun! Dasar jalang!" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dilantai kemudian melebarkan pahanya lalu menatap nyalang kearah lubang sempit milik Baekhyun yang memerah dan berkedut liar itu. So fuckable.

"Mmhh~ kau bisa melihatnya kan? Lubang sempitku berkedut liar. Dia sangat merindukan penis besarmu sayang. Jadi masukan saja penismu kedalamnya. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya sayang. Aah~" Chanyeol memasukan 3 jarinya kedalam lubang merah itu sambil tangan kanannya mengocok penisnya sendiri tidak beraturan.

"So fucking tight. Aku tidak tahan." Chanyeol menunggingkan badan Baekhyun lalu mulai memasukan penis tegangnya kedalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Ngghhh~ Aaah! Aahhh! Lebih cepat~! Fuck me hard! Aaah.."

"Kau merasakannya jalang? Merasakan penisku yang bergerak liar disana?! Kau ingin lebih? Ohhh yeah~"

Baekhyun memainkan penisnya sendiri sambil terus mendesah kencang.

"Faster~! Engghhh aku ingin lebihh.. Lubangku gatal~ aaahhh!" Baekhyun terus mendesah hingga ia merasa perutnya melilit seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Aku hampir sampai~! AAAHH AAHHH fuck!" Baekhyun menembakan spermanya ke lantai. Ia sangat lelah hingga tak sadar menjatuhkan tubuhnya dilantai. Sementara Chanyeol masih terus menggenjot penisnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Yak~! Sampai kapan kau akan melamun seperti itu Park Chanyeol?! Aku sudah berkali-kali menegurmu! KELUAR DARI KELAS KU! SEKARANG!"

"Tap...tapi.."

"KELUAR!"

.

.

.

End or tbc?

Lol apa ini sebenernya. Maaf ya aku masih newbie soalnya didunia perFF-an ini. Jadi maaf kalo kata-katanya ga jelas. But guys, please give me your review jadi aku bisa tau bagian mana yg salah dan harus diperbaiki. Kalo review banyak, aku bakal lanjut (maybe). Thank you~!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : YAOI, Shounen-Ai, DLDR, Typo(s) Everywhere, MATURE, Dirty Talk, Explicit Scene, (a bit) PWP

A/n : Hello guys I'm back with the new chapter~! Ahaha hope you like it :) btw kemarin itu kependekan ya? Maaf banget aku lupa - jadi anggep aja chap kemaren itu cuma prolog okay ;) well, enjoy this story~!

—Chanyeol and His Imagination—

"Nggh~ Ahhh~ Chanyeollie~ Kau mau apa?" Baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya saat ia merasa Chanyeol mulai menjilati punggungnya yang telanjang dari belakang.

"Aku? Tentu saja mencicipi tubuhmu sayang." Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian langsung menyambar bibir merah merekah milik Baekhyun. Ia menjilati dan menghisap dengan kencang bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya paksa kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah milik Baekhyun dan mulai memainkan lidahnya sambil memilin dan mencubiti nipple kiri Baekhyun yang tegang.

"Enghhh~ Aahhh fuck!"

Baekhyun mendesah dan meremas-remas sprei disekitarnya. Kepalanya menengadah memperlihatkan lehernya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kissmark buatan Chanyeol.

"Ngh~ cckkp ckkp~ Chan~! Aaahhh please I want more!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi karena ia sudah terlalu bernafsu. Dengan sengaja ia menggesek penis miliknya yang sudah ereksi dengan penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian bangkit.

"Maaf sayang~ sepertinya aku harus pergi ke kantor. Bisa kita lanjutkan lain kali? Hm?"

"Apa?! Kau gila! Ngh~ aku sudah horny dan kau akan meninggalkan aku begitu saja? Are you crazy?!"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri baby"

"Tidak! Aku membutuhkanmu chanyeol! Aku membutuhkan penismu!"

"Apa? Penisku? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun

"Ahh~! Brengs*k kau Park Chanyeol! Aku butuh penismu untuk memenuhi lubangku yang kelaparan! Sekarang!"

"Baiklah~ tapi setelah aku bermain-main denganmu sayang." Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari lalu mengambil beberapa mainan yang akan membuat seru pergumulannya dengan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Aakh~" Chanyeol memasangkan cock ring di penis mungil Baekhyun.

"Penismu terlihat lebih indah saat memakai ini sayang~"

Ia mengambil vibrator lalu memasukannya dengan paksa kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun lalu menyalakan mode maximum.

"Nyaaaah~! Aaaaahhh~! Eunghh~! Aaaahh.. Aaaahhh!" Baekhyun menggeliat saat merasakan benda itu bergetar dengan kencang didalam lubangnya. Menumbuk-numbuk prostatnya dengan akurat yang membuatnya melayang.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Chanyeol memainkan penisnya sambil menonton pertunjukan live pacarnya yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Aaaah! Chanyeol! Please! I want your dick~! Tolong lepaskan cock ringnya! Enghhhh.. Sakit sekali! Aaahh aku ingin cum! Kumohon~" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan sambil memohon agar Chanyeol melepaskan cock ringnya. Ia benar-benar tersiksa karena hasratnya tidak dapat di salurkan.

"Baiklah tapi kulum penis ku dulu baby~"

Baekhyun langsung menyambar penis kesayangannya itu lalu mengulumnya dengan cepat. Ia memaju-mundurkan penis itu didalam mulutnya sambil tangannya meremas-remas twinsball milik Chanyeol.

"Ahhh~ feels good~"

Baekhyun mengerang, sengaja agar mulutnya bergetar dan memberikan sensasi pada penis Chanyeol.

Splurt!

Baekhyun menjilati sperma Chanyeol yang berceceran di sprei. Benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor anjing kehausan.

Ia kemudian menungging memamerkan lubangnya.

"Aku ingin penismu~"

"Bung?"

"Yeah~ ap—apa?!"

"Wow, bung. Aku tidak tau apa masalah mu saat ini tapi tolong jangan libatkan ke club karena kau tau sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti turnamen."

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku—"

"Santai, bung. Mungkin kau memang memiliki masalah yang cukup berat hingga kau melamun terus daritadi. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku nanti setelah latihan tapi tolong jangan buat masalah mu menjadi penganggu mu untuk mengikuti turnamen nanti." Jongin menepuk pundak sahabatnya—Chanyeol kemudian berlari meninggalkan lapangan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berfikir keras sejak tadi.

'Jadi tadi hanya khayalan? Tidak mungkin. Kenapa rasanya begitu nyata? Dan astaga, bahkan dia benar-benar terbangun' Chanyeol mengelus kebanggaannya kemudian berlari menuju WC.

Ya, ia harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lagi.

"Mmhh Baekkie~" Chanyeol mengurut-urut pelan penisnya sambil membayangkan Baekhyun sedang menghisap penisnya.

"Aahh~ hisap terus sayang! Yeah~" Ia mulai mengocok penisnya yang memerah sambil tangan kirinya mulai mencubiti nipplenya sendiri.

"Shit"

Chanyeol melebarkan pahanya. Kepalanya mendongak, ia memejamkan matanya, dan wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Aahh~ Ohh~"

Ia mulai mempercepat gerakan kedua tangannya saat ia merasa akan sampai. Kocokannya pada penisnya mulai tak beraturan dan ia mulai memilin nipplenya dengan kencang.

"AAAH!"

SPLURT~!

"Fuck." Chanyeol terengah-engah sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke dinding WC yang ia duduki sekarang.

Tbc

Oh my~ aku gak tau kenapa bisa kepikiran buat FF kayak gini. tapi apa ff ini udah cukup panjang? jujur, aku buat ff ini ga lebih dari 1 jam jadi maaf kalo kurang panjang (ini ambigu ya lol) atau banyak typo dan ada kalimat-kalimat yang kurang dipahami. i still need your support guys! Thanks and please review!


End file.
